That One Time
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: When Ash and Misty are bored home alone, a fight breaks out. FYI: Contains fluff!


It was a quiet evening night when Ash and I were sitting on the couch flipping through different channels trying to find something to watch. There wasn't anything good on and I was thinking of giving up soon if we couldn't find anything. There had to be something else for us to do that didn't involve sitting around doing nothing. Maybe we could play some video games or something. I know! We could cook! Nah... Ash and I would probably burn the house down.

"I'm bored," I complained to Ash.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"I know what we could do," Ash replied grinning mischievously. Now I was worried.

"What?" I asked him, not excited by whatever cooky idea was in his head.

Instead of answering my question, Ash proceeded to start tickling me. Seriously? I HATED being tickled. It was by far the worse feeling in the world. He went straight for my sides, leaving me practically no time to escape or fight back. I tried to maneuver his hands away from me, but he was a lot stronger than I anticipated. I kept forgetting that he was a lot stronger now. That he had changed over the years and was no longer the 10-year old kid I could pretty much beat at anything. He was now a strong, and more mature 18-year old boy. Did I mention that he was an attractive one, too? "Got you," he stated, pining me against the couch. There was no way I was going to escape this.

I tried to go for the insides of his arms, but to no avail could I fight back. I was in a lot of pain and I just wanted to punch him or kick him in order to escape. He knew me well though, so he had my legs pinned by sitting on them while he attacked my arms. There was no hope. How was I going to get out of this? When he moved his arms from my sides and tried to go for my feet, I saw my opening and I took it. I pushed him off me with all the strength that I had and jumped off the couch. I ran from the family room and upstairs before he could figure out what happened.

When I got upstairs, I couldn't decide which room to hide in. He probably would guess that I would run into his room or the guest room, so I opted for the linen closet. I tried to make sure that I shut the door as quietly as I could. I crouched down under one of the shelves and listened for his footsteps. Was it me, or did my breathing seem much louder when everything around me was dead quiet?

"Misty! You can run, but you can't hide! I'm going to find you!" I heard him yell as he ran up the steps. Deep down I knew that he would eventually find me, but right now, that was the last thing I wanted to happen. I heard him go into his room just like I thought he would. Shortly after walking in, I heard him shut the door and move on to the guest room. Same thing there. He walked in room after room and shut door after door, getting closer and closer to where I was hiding. Maybe he would give up before he found me. Maybe, if I was lucky...

I heard his footsteps right in front of the door and proceeded to hold my breath, trying not the be uncovered. I could sense him deciding whether or not it was worth it to check here. Now that I thought about it, if he opened the door, he wouldn't be able to see me because there were no lights in this closet. I never knew why, but now I was thankful.

"Misty? I heard there were bugs in here!" I heard him yell. Dang it! He knew my weakness. I would not budge though. I refused.

I heard him open the door and shut it behind him. He was here now, so I had to be quiet as I could. My eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, so I could see him crouch down and feel around for something. His hand got closer until it finally brushed my knee.

"Aha!" He yelled in celebration. I had been discovered. Dang it. "I know you're there, Misty."

"Fine," I grumbled, climbing out from under the shelf. I was not a happy camper right now.

When I finally stood up, I realized how small the closet really was. When I got a good look at what was in front of me, his was mere centimeters from mine. I could feel the stream of heat from his breath touch my face. I don't know why, but I was really nervous to be standing there. I didn't know what would happen. Were we going to leave? Was he going to open the door so we could get out?

"Misty," he whispered.

"Yes?" My voice was shaking like the rest of my body.

I felt him grab my waist and pull me even closer to him. What was he doing? The next thing I knew those mere centimeters apart became zero centimeters apart. When he kissed me, I was in complete shock. This was the last thing that I was expecting. On the flip side, I didn't mind, nor did I want it to end and from the looks of it, he didn't either. I felt him shift his weight forward, pushing me back until the wall stopped me. I'm not going to lie, we were both really into the kissing at this point. Basically, we were making out for lack of a better word. I ran my fingers through his hair, knocking off that hat he loved so much. I heard him snicker and felt his lips spread into a small smile. When he finally stopped, I looked at him and just smiled at him. I don't think I would mind him tickling me so much if this was my reward for suffering. He returned the smile, and as I was looking at him, anticipating what would happen next, he poked my side.

"I win," he said smiling.


End file.
